


Super Luigi's Mansion

by MarioandSamusareawesome



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Some Humor, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioandSamusareawesome/pseuds/MarioandSamusareawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Luigi goes on an adventure to save his beloved girlfriend, Princess Daisy! She's been kidnapped by King Boo and a mysterious cloaked figure. With the help of E. Gadd's gadgets and Lady Bow, will Luigi be able to save Daisy from the villains and stop their evil plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Luigi's Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a story to Ao3. Since Luigi has never saved his girlfriend, Daisy, in the games and it's unlikely that he ever will, I made this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

A tall, dark cloaked figure arrived at a creepy haunted mansion. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder could be heard rumbling overhead. Swoopers flew around the highest story. Inside the mansion, King Boo was hosting the annual Boo Fest. Every year, Boos from many different haunted mansions and ghost houses come to attend the fest. Even Lady Bow, who had helped Mario save the Star Rod, the Star Spirits, and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's clutches, was there with her friends and her butler, Bootler.

King Boo floated up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. All of the Boos clapped.

King Boo addressed all of his guests, saying "Welcome, lady Boos and gentle Boos, to the annual Boo Fest! I hope you all have a lot of fun! We have a special guest today, King Dry Bones! As he's a fellow undead king, he should make the perfect guest."

At this, everyone clapped for their honored guest.

King Dry Bones bowed to the crowd and happily said, "Thank you very much for the warm welcome!"

King Boo continued, "Everyone should come up some time tonight to greet our guest. We have many things planned for this evening. First, we-"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure burst through the front door.

King Boo, outraged by the intrusion, demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

All of the Boos watched the dark figure in fear and awe as he walked towards King Boo's stage.

The figure answered, "I've come to request an audience with you, King Boo."

King Boo angrily asked, " Can't you see we're in the middle of celebrating the Boo Fest?!"

"Oh, but you see, I have something quite important to tell you about," replied the figure as he smirked beneath his hood.

"How important could it be compared to this!? This is one of the most important celebrations for us Boos," said King Boo.

The figure answered, "You'll find it much more important than the Boo Fest, especially since it involves...Luigi."

"Out! Every-Boo-dy out!" King Boo exclaimed.

The Boo guests were hesitant to leave.

"Out I say! The Boo Fest is postponed!"

The Boos did as he said and reluctantly headed for the doors. Only King Boo, King Dry Bones, and the cloaked figure were left in the room.

"Now, where were we?" said King Boo to the figure.

The figure answered, "Since Luigi is our common enemy, we should work together to destroy him."

"That's an excellent idea!" exclaimed King Boo in delight.

King Dry Bones wasn't so excited, saying "Well he does jump on my subjects a lot, but he's not THAT bad in my opinion."

"Come on, work with me here, King Dry Bones," pleaded King Boo.

"Now, let us make a deal," said the cloaked figure.

"I thought the deal was to just help you destroy Luigi?" said King Boo in confusion.

"Yes, yes. But there are additional conditions. You see, I have brought the Light Moon with me" replied the figure.

"THE Light Moon?! I thought that was only a legend?!" exclaimed King Boo.

"It is indeed real. I have it right here with me. If you thought the Dark Moon gave you great power, just think what this Light Moon can do," replied the figure as he pulled the Light Moon out of his cloak.

King Boo remembered how Luigi had defeated him and took back the Dark Moon. Now, King Boo thought, with the power of the Light Moon, he could finally get his revenge on Luigi.

"I must have this power!" King Boo exclaimed.

"You can, but you must do something for me as well," the figure said.

"I'll do anything!" cried King Boo.

The dark figure replied, "Well then, you have to open the Paranormal Dimension again and allow me to go there."

"Sounds good to me," replied King Boo a bit too eagerly.

"You can have some of the power of the Light Moon too, King Dry Bones, if you lend your army of Dry Bones to our cause," said the figure.

"Hold on a moment, King Boo and I have to talk about this first," answered King Dry Bones as he pulled King Boo aside.

"I'm not sure if we can trust this mysterious man," whispered King Dry Bones to King Boo.

"But with his help and the power of the Light Moon, we can finally defeat Luigi," replied King Boo.

"Is there not some other way you could defeat him?" asked King Dry Bones.

"No, there's no other way. Please, will you help me, old friend?" begged King Boo.

After thinking about the situation carefully, King Dry Bones replied, "Fine, fine. But if this gets out of hand, I may have to leave."

They turned around and King Boo exclaimed, "You have a deal!" to the mysterious figure.

"And you, King Dry Bones?" replied the figure.

"Yes," answered King Dry Bones.

"Now then, you just have to sign this contract," said the figure as he pulled a scroll out of his cloak.

King Boo happily signed it. King Dry Bones sighed as he reluctantly signed it. He just wanted to help his friend but was worried what they were getting into.

"Now, for the first part of our plan to destroy Luigi, we must kidnap his beloved Princess Daisy," explained the figure.

"Sir, we've spotted Lady Bow and her friends in the next room," a Boo guard reported to King Boo.

King Boo, realizing that Lady Bow is Mario's ally and was probably eavesdropping, commanded, "Guards, get them!"

The Boo guards started to float towards the room they spotted Lady Bow and her friends in.

In the other room, Bootler worriedly said, "M'lady, whatever shall we do?"

"Don't worry, I've got this. Go ahead and escape with my friends," replied Lady Bow.

"As you wish, Lady Bow," said the elderly Boo as he bowed.

As Bootler led her friends to the doors, Lady Bow floated towards the guards.

"Look, there she is!" shouted one of the guards, pointing an etheral finger. Lady Bow winked at them, causing one of them to say "Hey guys, she looks kinda cute."

All of them agreed. Then, Lady Bow blew a kiss at them and they were helpless. Lady Bow then made her escape as the infatuated Boo guards watched her.

"Um, guys, I think we just let her escape."

The Boo guards realized their mistake and ashamedly floated back to King Boo.

"You idiots! How could you let her escape?!" demanded King Boo after the Boo guards told him what happened.

"Relax King Boo, we'll be able to kidnap Princess Daisy long before Lady Bow can tell Luigi about our plan," assured the dark figure.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the prologue! I should be able to post Chapter 1 soon. Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad, just be constructive and don't flame. The future of the story depends on comments!


End file.
